Red Wine
by Sariasprincy
Summary: Sakura wasn't a white-gowned maiden but she swore Itachi took something from her when they were together for the first time. ItaSaku. AU. Within the Messages verse.


**Please note that this is RATED M for a reason. Do not continue if you are not 18+.**

(Summary: Sakura wasn't a white-gowned maiden but she swore Itachi took something from her when they were together for the first time.)

* * *

Red Wine

The very moment the front door was firmly closed behind her, Sakura kicked off her high heels and quietly moaned in relief as the pain in her ankles and soles of her feet subsided to a tolerable ache. She smiled softly to herself at the thought of finally being done with work for the day as she headed straight towards the bedroom, fully intent on getting out of her formal wear before she made herself some dinner and possibly Itachi some if he hadn't eaten already. Her fingers were already playing with the button to her slacks as she walked down the hall, passing the den on the way.

She paused a few steps after she passed it, a little confused as to why Itachi hadn't called out to her yet, but after a moment figured he was just busy working and would come to her when he was finished with whatever it was he was doing. Though, for whatever reason, Sakura still couldn't stop herself from walking back to the oak door and pressing her ear against the cool surface. Though when Sakura didn't hear anything, she shrugged and continued towards the bedroom.

Upon entering, Sakura let her pants drop to the floor before she stepped out of them and sat on the edge of the bed to massage her aching feet. She hummed at the cool feeling of her hands against her sore heels before she turned her attention to her white shirt. About halfway through her buttons, Sakura stopped when she noticed the bathroom door was slightly ajar, letting the brighter lights slice across the pale carpet of the floor.

Curious, Sakura stood from the bed and made her way to the door to quietly push it open further and peer inside. To her surprise, she was met with the sight of her boyfriend lounging in the rather large bathtub with a glass of red wine in hand. The water stopped just below his collarbone, allowing only the very tips of his hair to brush the surface of the still water. Even after dating for a few months, Sakura still found herself obsessed with his raven locks and she couldn't stop her eyes from following the silky strands up his throat and to his face.

She smiled softly when she saw Itachi's eyes were closed and his breathing was even, almost as if though he was asleep, but she knew better. She just assumed he hadn't noticed her yet as his face stayed upturned towards the ceiling and his expression remained that of total and utter relaxation. She smiled softly at him before she turned and padded back into the bedroom as quietly as she could, trying not to disturb him.

Unfortunately, she had only made it halfway through the door when she heard the water splash quietly. "Sakura."

At the sound of her name, she stopped in the doorway and turned back around to face him. He was still laid back in the tub but one of his knees was bent now, allowing for it to peek just above the surface of the water and his head was no longer tilted back as he looked directly at her. She smiled softly – almost regretfully for disturbing him – as she walked towards him before she sat on the edge of the tub, barely managing to suppress the shiver that threatened to race up her spine from the sudden coldness against the back of her bare thighs.

"How was work?" Sakura asked quietly as she brushed a few damp strands of hair out of his face.

He shrugged gracefully as he took a sip of wine before he offered the glass to her. Gratefully, Sakura accepted it. "Long. How was court?"

It was a moment before she answered as she took a generous sip. When she finished, she handed the glass back to Itachi and made an annoyed face. "Boring. I felt like hitting my head against the stand more than once."

The wine glass clinked quietly as he placed the cup on the floor before Itachi rested his hand on her bare knee. At the contact, Sakura look down, catching the image of his naked body out of the corner of her eye and she eyes widened a fraction when she realized it was the first time she had ever seen Itachi completely naked.

It was the same every time she spent the night. He always left before she got up in the morning and was dressed for the night by the time she managed to make it to his house, and on the rare occasion when she beat him, she was always in bed by the time he even walked through the door. Though strangely enough, right now she didn't feel nervous or uncomfortable as she usually did in the presence of a naked member of the opposite sex. With a soft smile, she placed her own hand over his without hesitating and laced their fingers together as he spoke: "I am sure it wasn't as bad as you think."

She rolled her eyes in response, but her smile slowly widened anyway. "It still sucked."

Itachi's lips lifted into a small smirk and slowly Sakura leaned down with her smile still in place and pressed her lips to his. The way his fingers twisted into her hair and pulled gently caused Sakura to giggle slightly. He always loved to play with her hair whenever he had the chance.

Then suddenly her world tilted sideways and she jerked her mouth away from his as Itachi wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her into the bath. She thought she heard a good portion of water splash over the side of the tub and splatter onto the tiled floor, but it was quickly forgotten as another small wave washed up her back and dampened her locks causing her to yelp loudly.

When everything calmed, Sakura peeked her eyes opened to find the palms of her hands were pressed flat against Itachi's muscular chest with her chin resting between them just below his collarbone. The moment she realized her situation, she looked down at her shirt, which was now drenched and completely see-through showing her white bra and matching panties, before she upturned her face to her smirking boyfriend and glared half-heartedly at him. "You ruined my shirt."

Itachi's smirk widened. "I will buy you a new one."

"You better," Sakura said playfully.

She looked away and pretended to be upset by being dragged into the tub when she would have been more willing to get in with him when she was naked and not still clothed in her work shirt, but the soft smile on her lips was slowly starting to widen, giving away her enjoyment at the current situation. When Itachi placed a hand under her jaw and drew her up, she didn't even try to resist and she met his kiss with equal fervor. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her body flush against his, causing Sakura to moan quietly in her throat. The feeling of his hips against her bare thighs sent delicious shivers down her spine and her body warmed with a heat that had nothing to do whatsoever with the water.

She continued to whimper softly into his mouth, but when she felt Itachi's hands move to her front, she pulled back and looked down to watch as he finished unbuttoning her shirt. He helped her shrug out of the wet material before he tossed it onto the bathroom floor and glanced down at her body once, making Sakura blush lightly.

As his hands moved from her shoulders down her back, Sakura arched back into his touch, enjoying the feeling of his fingers as they smoothed down the length of her back and she closed her eyes as a smile caressed her lips. Though her brows pulled together a moment later as he skipped over her bra completely, puzzling her. Curiously she turned her face up to him only for her lips to meet his in a surprisingly chaste kiss. She could feel the hesitation behind his movements and her mind clouded in confusion as to why he would be but a moment later she realized he didn't want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable. He had never seen her naked before either.

The thought that he was being so considerate made her heart swell and slowly she traced her fingers down the length of his arms to rest on his hands. She laced her fingers through his before she pulled his hands back up her body to stop on the back of her bra. Itachi pulled away from her mouth at her actions and watched her closely, but Sakura merely smiled as she helped him unhook the material and pull it off her shoulders to throw on the bathroom floor.

"Sakura," Itachi murmured quietly.

At the tone of his voice, Sakura's smile faded and she looked at him nervously, wondering if she had done something to upset him. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Itachi sensed her apprehension for he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. "I just do not want you to do something you are not comfortable with."

Her soft smile returned immediately and she raised her arms to his neck as she bravely straddled his hips more fully. "We've been dating for almost two months now. I'm comfortable with _you_. That's enough," she said as she felt her breasts press fully against his firm chest.

His dark eyes searched her face for a long moment before he kissed her hard on the lips, apparently finding whatever he was searching for. A shiver raced down her spine at the emotion behind the kiss and she moaned quietly as his hands moved down and over her bare back, massaging and caressing as he went. Though just as he was about to reach her panties, his hands retreated back up, causing Sakura to sigh softly into his mouth.

When she pulled away from him, he watched her with curious eyes before they widened slightly as Sakura suddenly tossed the panties she had been wearing moments before onto the floor to join her shirt and bra. She merely grinned at him before she settled against him once more, allowing her head to rest against his chest and her arms to wrap around his middle as the events from today crashed down on her making her feel more exhausted then earlier. In response, Itachi's own arms wrapped around her and held her close as he tucked her head under his chin.

"Itachi," Sakura murmured quietly as she closed her eyes tiredly. He didn't say anything, but she knew he was listening. "Don't ever send me to court again."

Itachi chuckled lightly as his fingers twisted into her damp hair and gave a slight tug. "I can attempt to, but I cannot promise you."

She groaned slightly in protest but she didn't reply as she shifted her head to rest of his shoulder. His arms tightened around her and she thought she felt him run his nose briefly across the top of her head. "Did something happen today?" he asked quietly.

With a soft sigh, Sakura opened her eyes and fixed them on a point near his shoulder as she began telling the story of her day, starting when the accused was brought in to when he was convicted and everyone was released. The annoyance in her voice was apparent even to her as explained how simply she had to describe her forensic work so the jury and audience could understand her. She rolled her eyes. "I mean, honestly, am I talking to children?"

He chuckled and picked up a washcloth as she finished her story before he began running the material over her skin to ease her annoyance and stress. Fortunately it worked and Sakura slowly began to relax into his touch once more as the tension in her shoulders faded.

As his fingers worked the soapy cloth over her skin, an unfamiliar feeling swelled within Sakura's chest and she smiled slightly when she found the feeling to be quite pleasant. A moment later, her eyes shot open as she realized she had never been this intimate with Itachi before. She could feel the beginning sting of tears prickled behind her eyes when she realized she had never been this intimate with not only Itachi but _anyone_.

Her heart began racing a little faster as her mind intensified the soft caress of his hands as he worked the soap over her skin before washing it away with the warm water. It was quiet but Sakura found herself smiling anyway as Itachi fisted her hair to the top of her head before he ran the washcloth over the plain of her shoulders and down her neck before he rinsed the suds off with gentle hands. The way his hands smoothed over her body and touched her with the gentle linger only the caress of a lover could possess made her stomach flutter with butterflies. It was when Itachi began peppering her damp shoulders with lingering kisses that the tears she had kept at bay until now began to rise and she had to fight to keep them from falling in case Itachi thought something was wrong.

Slowly Sakura calmed herself, but when his lips kissed the sensitive skin just under her ear, something beautiful exploded in her chest and pleasant tingles raced down every vein in her body, warming her as they went. A loving smile touched her lips and she slowly raised her arms around his neck to give herself leverage to place a chaste kiss to the underside of his jaw. Itachi hands momentarily paused before he cupped her face and pulled her up to meet his lips once more.

The soft sounds of Sakura's sighs and moans filled the tiled bathroom as they fought lazily with teeth and tongue. Ever so slowly, Itachi dragged his lips across her cheek and jaw line before his mouth kissed down the column of Sakura's neck, causing her to sigh breathlessly.

They continued their kissing and touching until the water cooled and their fingers were shriveled, and reluctantly Sakura pulled back with a small smile. "We should get out before we catch a cold."

Itachi nodded once in agreement as Sakura stood up, letting the water run down her toned body in rivets, before she stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel on the top shelf of the cabinet. She turned around to hand the towel to Itachi and found he was still standing in the bath, watching her with an intense gaze that sent heat coursing throughout her body.

Unconsciously she bit her bottom lip and shifted her weight to her other foot as Itachi got his first, full glance of her completely nude. She fought the urge to cover herself with the towel in her hand as his eyes wondered down her body once before returning to her eyes.

Slowly he stepped out of the tub and momentarily took his eyes off her to bend down and grab the forgotten glass of wine that had been sitting on the floor. It was now filled with water from when he had pulled Sakura into the tub and carelessly he dumped the contents in the sink before he accepted the towel from her. She smiled and turned to grab another one for herself when she suddenly felt the towel she had handed Itachi wrap around her body as he dried her.

A blush quickly spread across her cheeks and her heart hammered loud against her ribcage as Itachi intimately ran the white towel across her skin, drying and caressing as he went. In response to the unfamiliar contact, Sakura's shoulders stiffened and her entire body stilled as his left hand ghosted over the skin he had just previously dried. Sakura could only stand there frozen, not knowing what to do as he continued to move the towel over her chest and down her stomach before he moved back up; the entire time his warm chest pressed into her back. No one had ever acted this way with her before.

As Itachi's ministrations continued, Sakura made a conscious effort to relax her body, reminding herself that this was Itachi and he was only showing her that he cared, but as her shoulders eased the tension in their muscles, he stopped and pulled away. "I apologize," he murmured. "I did not intend to make you uncomfortable."

Carefully Itachi wrapped the towel around her middle before he reached over her head to grab another one for himself. Her mind was too busy spinning with the concept of how it was possible just the touch of a person's hand make anyone feel so good, but she pushed the thought away as she realized that she had given Itachi the impression that she didn't want him to touch her.

"Don't be sorry," Sakura murmured as she turned around to face him. "I'm just not used to being…well, touched."

Itachi gave her what could have been considered a sad smile before he cupped the back of her neck and kissed her long and thoroughly until she was smiling and almost giddy. "You might want to get used to it," he murmured before he captured her lips again.

This time when he pulled away, Sakura laughed and smiled at him, her uncertainty gone. "Have I ever told you that you're an amazing kisser?"

He smirked. "I do not believe you have."

She smiled as a giggle escaped her lips. "You're an amazing kisser, Itachi."

That only caused his smirk to widen as he kissed the corner of her mouth. "So I've been told."

The smile of her face faded slightly and her jaw dropped in mock surprise. "You've been kissing other women!"

Itachi shrugged carelessly. "And if I have?"

Playfully Sakura turned on her heels and stormed out of the bathroom, throwing up her arms in fake anger as a huff of exaggerated annoyance escaped her lips. Though moments later, a smile began to curve on her lips and she glanced over her shoulder when her instincts told her he was following her. Of course she didn't think he was _right_ behind her and she jumped in alarm at his close proximity before she tried to run. Though before she could get too far he wrapped his arms around her waist, making her shriek in delightful surprise before they collapsed on the bed.

Sakura was still laughing as she rolled onto Itachi's bare chest and looked at him with a wide grin. A small smile of his own was beginning to show on his face and she couldn't stop herself from kissing the corner of his mouth at his small, crooked smile. He responded to it immediately and wrapped an arm around her waist before he rolled them over once more and moved up her body to reach her mouth easier.

Then without warning, a sharp jolt of pleasure shot up her spine when she felt Itachi's muscular chest drag across her bare breasts and she gasped out loudly. At the sound, Itachi jerked back and stared at her with searching eyes having taken her gasp for one of pain, but something akin to realization flashed across his eyes at the same moment heat rose to her face.

Bravely she tried to meet his gaze, but her eyes darted away when he smirked knowingly at her. Slowly he pulled back so she could cover herself, but Sakura quickly hooked her hand around the back of his neck and pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss.

When they parted, she looked at him directly in the eyes. "I trust you."

He watched her for a long moment before he placed his body flush against hers as his lips found the same patch of sensitive skin under her ear as before. Sakura closed her eyes as he continued to kiss and suck until she was moaning softly under him. Her fingers threaded into his still damp locks and she whimpered quietly as his own fingers twisted into her hair and gently urged her to tilt her head to give him better access. Her back arched as she acquiesced to him and a soft whimper left her mouth when she felt that wonderful sensation of his chest sliding against hers once more. Then Itachi's mouth wandered down to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He bit down while his free hand traveled down to her hip before moving back up her side in a soft caress.

As he moved, Sakura found her own hands wondering from his hair, over his strong shoulders, and down his muscular back before they returned to their original position. All the while she softly skimming her short nails over the planes of his back along the way, resulting in a sharp shiver down his spine and a soft groan against her collarbone. She smirked fondly at his response, but it quickly vanished as his mouth finally found her breast.

A loud gasp tore out of her throat and she snapped her eyes closed as pleasure racked her body. The fingers of her right hand wound into his damp hair and gripped the locks tightly as her left hand grasped the silky sheets under her until her fingers were stiff and the material was wrinkled with harsh creases.

Her chest heaved at the pleasant feeling, but her breath caught on the next intake of breath before she released a low moan as Itachi's tongue swirled around the erect bud before his teeth nipped at it softly; all the while his other hand played with her neglected breast, bringing her even more pleasure yet.

From the way her chest rose and fell rapidly and the burning sensation between her legs, Sakura was beginning to wonder if she could come just from having her breasts fondled. At this point, she was convinced she would, like she was going to burst into a million little, tiny pieces.

In all of her previous sexual encounters, her partners had almost completely ignored her breasts and instead focused on the junction between her thighs so they could get inside of her faster and relieve themselves. Who knew her breasts could make her feel this good. It was almost dizzying.

And just like that, Itachi pulled away.

The lack of pleasure caused Sakura to snap her eyes open with an unintentional whimper of protest, but it was quickly hushed when Itachi leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, making her head spin. She didn't even registered his hand on her hip as he nudged it up so he could remove the towel from her hips until her lower half was assaulted by the cooler air. Though, he quickly soothed the goose bumps on her thighs by pressing his still-clothed hips against her body.

When Itachi pulled back from her lips, Sakura opened her eyes slowly to find he was watching her with his ever calculating eyes.

At first, Sakura was a little hesitant at being so exposed, but when he looked down at her like he was waiting for her to decided what to do next, she felt a warmth spread through her. Bravely she met his gaze as she slid her hand from his shoulder and down his side to the edge of his towel. Her eyes never left his as she un-tucked the corner and pulled the last remaining article of clothing between them off. Itachi waited until she tossed the white cloth to the ground before he kissed her again and settled himself between her legs slowly.

She guessed he was waiting for her to get accustom to him on this entirely new level of intimacy, but for some reason Sakura wasn't hesitant. Immediately she welcomed the comfortable weight of Itachi's body between her legs and she hooked her thigh over his hip as their lips moved with and against each other at the same time as they fought playfully.

"Sakura," he said suddenly as he pulled back. She opened her eyes and stared at him in confusion as his hands stopped moving over her body. He was looking down at her with a gentle but serious gaze. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

So far, Itachi had been the best sexual partner she had ever had and she hadn't even come yet. She wanted nothing more than to become intimate with him on this level and she wanted him to know that.

She smiled softly and lifted her head to murmur in his ear. "If I was still a virgin, I would give myself to you."

As she rested her head back against the pillows, surprise flashed across his eyes before he leaned down and kissed her as he finally pushed a finger inside of her. Sakura gasped into his mouth and rocked her hips hard against his hand as he slowly rocked the digit in and out of her. Her back arched and she groaned loudly in her throat from the feeling of having someone else inside her for the first time in a little over three years. Of course she had done this to herself when the need arose – often times to the image of Itachi a few weeks before they started dating – but it had never felt this pleasurable before, whether it was her fingers or not.

"Oh god, Itachi!" she cried as he pushed another finger into her. Sakura threw her head back and fisted her hands tightly into the sheets as Itachi's mouth worked up her throat to hover just over hers. He kissed her again as he added a third finger.

Sakura's breath quickened and just as she was about to come, Itachi removed his fingers. A soft whine of disappointment sounded in her throat and she cracked her eyes open a moment before Itachi gave her a surprisingly gentle kiss. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and allowed Itachi to shift her thigh further over his hip before he pushed into her.

A pained gasp tore out of Sakura's throat when he entered her and stretched her walls for the first time in years. A sharp, uncomfortable pressure was emanating from the center of her core and filling her nerve-endings with pain and it made Sakura snap her eyes closed. She gripped Itachi's forearm firmly with her right hand as a means to help comfort herself as her other hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him down closer.

Above her, Itachi stilled and carefully followed her hands as she pulled him down. Sakura felt his lips first touch her left cheek then her right one. His lips were gentle against her face and Sakura forced herself to kiss him back when they touched her lips.

"Are you alright?" he murmured gently.

Sakura nodded without opening her eyes. "It-it's been awhile. I just need a moment."

Itachi didn't reply, but his lips kept peppering her face gently until Sakura's firm grip on his arm loosened and she caught his mouth and engaged them in a slow, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she opened her eyes and looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

He frowned. "You have no reason to be."

Sakura just smiled slightly before she wrapped her arms around his neck, silently asking for another kiss. He complied and as his tongue twisted with hers, she gave an experimental roll of her hips, causing her to groan quietly in the back of her throat. She tried it again, hoping Itachi would move, but when he didn't, she pulled back and stared at him in confusion. "Itachi, what's-?"

She cut off abruptly as he wrapped a secure arm around her waist and rolled them over so she was sitting in his lap, straddling his hips. His lips continued to move, starting just below her ear and moving down until his teeth gently scraped again her collarbone. Sakura didn't move. What did he want her to do?

"Ride me, Sakura," he murmured huskily against her throat.

She didn't move. "What?"

Itachi placed another gentle kiss to her lips before he murmured in her ear. "You said it has been awhile since the last time you had sex and I do not wish to do anything that might make you nervous," he explained calmly, "so _ride me_."

Sakura swallowed hard as his seductive tone made harsh shivers race down her spine. Slowly she sat up in his lap, causing a soft, breathless moan to escape her lips when he sank even further within her, as she attempted to try a position she had never been in before. Carefully Sakura placed her hands on Itachi's firm chest before she rocked forward slightly, all the while biting her lip as she wondered if she was doing it right.

After a couple of shaky thrusts, Sakura stopped and looked at him helplessly. "Itachi, I've never done it like this before," she admitted quietly, her voice tight in distress. "I-I don't know how to…"

Itachi raised a hand to her face and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face as he gave her hip a small, comforting squeeze. "Do what feels natural," he coached her. He placed his hand back on her hip and rubbed soft circles on the sensitive skin with his thumbs.

When she continued to look helpless he used his hands to lift her hips slightly. "I'll help you get started." Slowly Sakura's worried expression faded as she allowed Itachi to pull her up before he lowered her back down slowly.

The pleasure of him moving inside of her was immediate and she closed her eyes as she focused on the friction she felt between them. She didn't even notice when Itachi stopped controlling their pace and allowed her to move on her own. All she could think about was the wonderful feeling inside of her most secret of places as his member slid smoothly in and out. His size and the heat sent pleasure coursing through her nerve-endings; she didn't think she could stop even if she tried.

A loud moan escaped Sakura's throat as she changed the angle slightly and sped up her pace. The gentle caress of Itachi's hands kept her going as he moved them across her thighs, over her stomach and up her back before he repeated the process again. She threw her head back and her lips parted as her breathing quickly increased to harsh pants. It felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest with how hard it was pounding against her ribcage, but she didn't slow down even as she laid against Itachi's chest to kiss him again.

His lips met hers in a breathless kiss and Sakura slid her eyes opened to find Itachi was watching her through cracked eyes as well. A sharp shiver raced down her spine when she realized how dark his eyes were in lust and another loud moan escaped her throat when Itachi raised his hips to meet her thrusts. Her forehead fell against his sweaty shoulder as she continued to rock her hips again his in a fast, smooth rhythm. She could feel Itachi panting in her ear and had no doubt he was listening to her ragged breathing as well.

Slowly Sakura sat up in his lap again to resume her original position as Itachi's hand travelled between her legs. With her eyes closed, she didn't think much of his wondering hand, but when he thumb brushed against her wet, swollen pearl her eyes snapped open and she cried out sharply.

"Oh god," she panted. "Itachi!"

Then he did it again.

Sakura's back arched against her will, but she hardly noticed as pleasure continued to bubble deep within her core. She was sure she wasn't going to be able to last much longer with the way Itachi kept playing with her swollen nub. She could practically feel his arrogant smirk at the sweet torture he was giving her, but she didn't care; she was enjoying it too.

Suddenly that spring in the pit of her belly began to wind tighter and tighter, causing Sakura to moan louder as her rhythm began to break. Her eyes closed tightly and she was vaguely aware of Itachi's hands as he placed them on her hips to help her keep going as that coil finally snapped. As she came, she wailed loudly and her vision burned white as the pleasure in her stomach raced up her spine before it spread through her limps, warming her and making her skin tingle.

When Sakura finally came down from her high, she found herself on her back with Itachi giving his final thrust into her as he spilled his seed inside her with a low grunt that sent warmth coursing through her body again.

He collapsed next to her as she closed her eyes tiredly and let her head fall to the side away from him. Her breath was still ragged and loud, but she could still hear Itachi's own harsh panting as his warm breath blew gently across the back of her sweaty neck.

For a few minutes, they didn't move until Itachi eventually placed his hand on her cheek and gently turned her face to look at him. The action caused Sakura to open her eyes and for a long moment the two just stared at one another before Itachi picked his head up and bent down to kiss her forehead. She sighed at the feeling and closed her eyes again as Itachi pulled back and wrapped an arm around her waist to draw her closer.

As they lied there, Sakura listened to the sound of Itachi's breathing as it slowly leveled out again. She kept her eyes closed and closed them tighter as she felt the prickling of tears begin to pinch at the back of her eyes when she realized she had never felt so _wanted_ before.

She had told Itachi that she would give herself to him if she were still a virgin, but in a sense she still had been one. She'd never made love before; she'd only had sex, and the feeling of being wanted for more than just her body, for wanting to have sex just to be closer to that person, was totally, and completely, and refreshingly _new_.

No one had ever shown her so much attention or given her a choice. It took her until she had broken off her last relationship to realize her partner had used her and seen her as only a toy that he could do with what he pleased, which was what led her to her long promise of abstinence. After tonight, Sakura was glad she did so. Her lack of sexual activity only made sex with Itachi so much more pleasurable. She never knew sex could feel so good.

Suddenly one of Itachi's hands landed in her hair to pull a few loose strands away from her face. "Sakura, are you alright?"

Slowly she opened her eyes to find her vision blurred. Immediately she tried to blink the tears back but a few escaped and ran down her cheek and onto Itachi's chest. He tensed slightly at the feeling before he rolled her onto her back so he could hover over her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes searching her face.

Sakura just shook her head as she wiped her tears away. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Itachi frowned. "Sakura," he said quietly, warningly.

Automatically Sakura pulled her lower lip between her teeth and diverted her eyes to somewhere just beyond his bicep. "I just…I didn't disappoint you, did I?" she asked quietly. She kept her eyes directed elsewhere as her courage deserted her.

His hand touched her cheek as a silent cue to look at him but she refused as her vision blurred again, almost afraid of his answer. "What do you mean?" Itachi asked softly.

She pursed her lips together before she briefly darted her eyes to his face and away once more. "It's just the last man I was with…he didn't find me…well, satisfying." She closed her eyes as she finished as another silent tear rolled down her face. Sakura knew her voice sounded weak and vulnerable but she couldn't find the strength to protect herself this time.

Itachi was quiet for a long moment before the hand on her cheek moved to her chin to tilt her face up. Then he was kissing her, softly and carefully as if he was afraid she'd get the wrong idea if the kiss was too rushed. But it was perfect. And Sakura kissed him back before he pulled away to kiss the small tear streaks on her face.

This time when he looked at her, she stared right back with a small smile on her face. He kissed her again before he whispered to her, "He must've not known how to have sex properly; you were perfect." Then his nose nudged her cheek gently as he laid himself down next to her again. "I am very content," Itachi continued, making Sakura turn her face to stare at him. "Besides, I assume he never let you ride him. What a shame," he sighed almost dramatically. "You were quite beautiful. And sexy."

His words caused a dark blush to tint her cheeks but she didn't turn away this time. She ducked her head slightly in embarrassment but her eyes held his before he leaned in again to place a kiss to her cheek.

Smiling, Sakura settled against him, lining her body up with his and resting her head on his sweaty shoulder before she closed her eyes tiredly. She felt the muscles in his bicep flex slightly against her back as his picked his hand up and placed it in her hair. After a moment, Itachi turned his nose into her hair and kissed the crown of her head gently. "What are you thinking about?"

She hummed tiredly in thought for a moment before her stomach clenched. "Food."

The hand in her hair stopped. "You haven't eaten?"

Sakura huffed in amusement as she turned her face up to look at him. "I had only walked through the door five minutes before you quite literally dragged me into the bathtub."

Itachi chuckled, a sound that started deep in his chest and rumbled out through his throat. "You sound as if you did not enjoy it."

Sakura sighed contently before she kissed the corner of his mouth softly. "Thank you."

He returned her kiss briefly. "There is no need to thank me," he whispered against her lips. A second later he pulled back and looked at her thoughtfully. "Though, perhaps you could show me your gratefulness next time."

Sakura's face flushed automatically in response but she smiled anyway. "Maybe after dinner."

Itachi smirked in return before he sat up and got out of bed. As he dressed, Sakura was content to lie there and watch him as he pulled on a pair of boxers but when he realized she wasn't getting up, he came around to the side of the bed and pulled the covers away from her body, forcing her to sit up and wrap her arms around herself to keep the cold from assaulting her flushed skin.

She glared at him as she quickly stood and moved to the dresser to pull on a shirt, but before she could reach it Itachi pulled his work shirt on her and buttoned the three middle buttons from behind her before he slipped his hand inside. His fingers splayed warmly against her hip as he kissed her cheek gently and in that moment Sakura realized that she could very easily fall in love with this man.

He was everything she had wanted as a little girl: strong, intelligent and gorgeous, but more importantly he made her feel like she was something really special. Yes, she knew his job practically ran his life and he worked late more nights than he didn't, but she could live with it; she didn't need to be coddled nightly. And besides, it's not like she was always at his place or him at hers with how chaotic her schedule was.

With that thought, she remembered something. "You are going to buy me a new shirt, right?" she asked.

Itachi chuckled quietly against her throat before he started placing gentle kisses against her skin. "Yes."

Sakura groaned quietly when he found a sensitive spot and placed her hands over his. "Good. I need it for tomorrow."

His lips paused in their ministration and at the same moment they both looked at the clock. It was well past ten. They had been having fun for longer than either of them realized, and at the thought Sakura felt her face redden as Itachi smirked against the skin under her ear before he bent his head to continue placing open-mouthed kisses to the column of her neck.

"That may be a problem," Itachi murmured.

Sakura pulled away from him slightly to look at him over her shoulder. "Why? It's not that late."

His smirk widened as he grabbed her hips and pulled them back against his boxer-clad ones. "But after eating dinner and receiving your _gratefulness_ , it will be."

Sakura flushed. She hadn't thought about that. "What if we shop first?"

Itachi shook his head once. "It is best to do things in chronological order."

Sakura couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her lips. "I disagree," she said.

Then she turned around in his arms and pushed him back until they both fell back on the bed. She grinned at his slightly confused expression before she bent her head down and captured his lips in another heated kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
